


Алхимические превращения энергий в пустоту с целью поддержания гомеостаза в открытых системах

by Luche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Detectives, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luche/pseuds/Luche
Summary: Вечный двигатель. Или см. название. Снарри с подвохом.Предупреждения:1. слэш, мат, Снейп, херт-комфорт, АУ, ООС всех, НЖП и НМП2. в тексте использованы отрывки из работ блестящих авторов и классиков фандома. Работы будут названы в конце.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siromanez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/gifts).



## Глава 1

  


**Пролог**

В первый момент Гарри удивился, откуда в магловском парке взялась скульптура домового эльфа, но замешательство продолжалось не дольше секунды-двух, потому что на поверку ничего эльфийского в застывшей фигуре не оказалось. Это был маленький пышно разодетый человечек с копной густых, длинных волос и без признаков острых эльфийских ушей. Человечек стоял, опираясь на резной подлокотник кресла, спинка которого на добрых полметра возвышалась над его головой, и при этом, как показалось Гарри, умудрялся выглядеть смотрящим свысока. Или это был обман зрения. Даже скорее именно обман — фонари светили тускло, луна пряталась за облаками. Недавно шел дождь.

Гарри устал. Сейчас, когда он наконец остановился, прошагав по лужам не меньше трех километров, на него, кажется, навалилась сразу вся усталость, накопившаяся за бесконечно длинный день. За множество бесконечно длинных дней, как две капли воды похожих на этот, подходящий к концу. Время приближалось к полуночи.

Он еще раз скользнул взглядом по скульптуре. Вяло шевельнулось любопытство. Выглянувшая из-за туч луна осветила деревья, небольшую чашу фонтана, на дне которой темным зеркалом лежала дождевая вода, и еще с полдесятка статуй разного размера, от совсем маленьких до почти достигающих роста взрослого человека. Отполированные касаниями плечи, спины и головы тускло металлически поблескивали в холодном свете.

В одной из статуй по другую сторону фонтана Гарри сразу же узнал Щелкунчика. Неподалеку, рядом со скамейкой, нашелся Мышиный король, все его семь голов были повернуты в разные стороны. Обнаружились девочка в пышном платьице, женщина с волшебной палочкой — забавно, на конце палочки умостилась маленькая золотая звездочка, вот уж наколдуешь с таким набалдашником... А дальше смотреть Гарри не стал, вернулся к карлику. Теперь были лучше видны очерченные глубокими тенями гипертрофированно уродливые черты: тонкие, непропорциональные руки и ноги, горб, огромный нос, кривящийся рот.

Впрочем, Гарри и не смотрел, он просто застыл в нескольких метрах от карлика, невидящие глаза уставились в одну точку — он почти спал, или, может быть, бредил наяву. Короткий интерес к скульптурам выдохся.

В лунном свете форменная аврорская мантия выглядела почти черной. Потом луна спряталась за очередным облаком, и искривившееся в страдальческой гримасе лицо Гарри стало совсем неразличимым.

Тогда он встрепенулся, огляделся вокруг, убедился, что его никто не видит, и аппарировал.

 

 

**Глава 1**

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Помню, как все это началось.

Он покупал книги. Нет, не совсем так — он пытался купить книги, но как-то умудрился поссориться с младшим Блоттсом, милейшим и тишайшим человеком. Кажется, это был единственный раз, когда я видел младшего Блоттса без этой его вечной приветливой, как бы заранее за что-то извиняющейся улыбки. Нет, если совсем честно, то когда стянули раритеты из секретного шкафчика, Блоттс тоже не улыбался. Минут десять, не меньше, ходил с самой что ни на есть трагической физиономией.

Так вот, я пришел выбирать подарки для детворы, захожу, и передо мной невероятная сцена — чтобы разобраться, ушло пару минут, на меня не обращали внимания — младший Блоттс отказывается продавать Снейпу стопку потрепанных фолиантов зловещего вида. Даже за двойную цену. Снейп, бледный как смерть, шипит, ругается, на что-то угрожающе намекает, навис над прилавком угловатым черно-белым знаком вопроса, а Берни, краснее, чем моя рабочая мантия, то нервно сжимает губы, то кричит немного визгливо:

— Нет! Ни за что! Я... ни за что! Да как вы... ¬— и так далее.

Я подумал тогда: надо же, этот человек умудряется создать себе неприятности на ровном месте. Поссориться с Берни! Да это невозможно. Я бы не сумел, даже если бы специально задался такой целью. Да ведь у него, у Снейпа, своего рода талант, выходит.

В любом случае мне нужно было торопиться, так что я тихо прошел вглубь и стал выбирать книги по списку. Очень удачно вышло, что у меня был припасен список, спасибо Джинни. Других посетителей в магазине не оказалось, видно, немного найдется любителей бродить по книжным лавкам в восемь утра в воскресенье. Наверное, мало кто и знает, что Блоттс открывает так рано.

Когда я вернулся к прилавку с выбранными книжками, Снейп и Блоттс все еще переругивались, между тем мне нужно было расплатиться и аппарировать домой, прятать купленные подарки, пока их будущие хозяева не проснулись. Если бы не это, я бы не лез. Мы со Снейпом избегали друг друга с самого конца войны и это нас обоих, кажется, устраивало. Меня точно.

Снейпу явно были очень нужны эти книги.

И я все-таки влез.

Что было дальше, я тогда не понял. Мы с Берни, можно сказать, приятели, как раз после того случая с раритетами, а сам Берни действительно чрезвычайно мирный человек. Он, видно, к тому моменту уже просто устал сердиться. Стоило мне его слегка отвлечь и едва-едва намекнуть на помощь мистеру Снейпу, Блоттс тут же смягчился. Совершенно искренне смягчился, даже засмущался, бросился сбивчиво извиняться и говорить, что погорячился, а виной всему явно вчерашние полбутылки маслопива. Вот тогда Снейп внезапно развернулся и мгновенно вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Я решил, что мне, как это часто случается, не хватило такта. У меня тогда был сложный период, я как раз разводился. Ну да не хватило и не хватило, бывает.

А через несколько дней, когда я и думать забыл о случае в книжной лавке, Снейп прислал письмо, в котором я после третьего прочтения опознал тщательно замаскированную благодарность. Книги он потом купил, и они действительно были ему очень нужны.

Не помню, что я тогда подумал. Наверное, «все-таки он мудак» или что-то в этом роде. Может быть, «не такой уж он и мудак».

Так это все началось.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рабочая переписка в бумажных совах**

20 октября, 11:35

Сэм, у нас ЧП деликатного свойства. Нужно тихо-тихо навести справки о румынах: как себя чувствует Мокану, не усилилась ли фракция Копоша, ну, ты в курсе. Есть подозрение, что конец румынского кризиса нам только померещился.

П. С. Еще — старые семьи, особенно со связями в Восточной Европе. Неожиданное бурление?

П. П. С. Еще — кто может копать лично под меня? Ничего не могу придумать, чертова голова.

П. П. П. С. Это все срочно. И тихо.

П. П. П. П. С. И главное. Некто Раду, м. пол, ок. 20 лет, брюнет, 177-180, возможно, гей. Румын. Все, что найдешь.

Шрамоголовый.

 

20 октября, 11:45

Ошалел, да?

Если ты о политике, то тебя сейчас все любят, расслабься и ищи личные мотивы. Раду (что за имя!) смотрю, через пару часов жди. Румыны — это надолго, Румыния, чтоб ты знал, далеко. Бурления не видно, но я поспрашиваю кое-кого.

На текучку можно положить, да?

Голубизна меня настораживает.

Твой рабочий пони, Гэмджи.

 

20 октября, 11:50

Я тебе положу. Учись раздваиваться. Даю уроки.

П. С. Меня тоже.

П. П. С. Спасибо. Потом расскажу подробнее.

П. П. П. С. Не нравится мне все это.

Шрамоголовый.

 

20 октября, 12:30

Раду Мокану, двоюродный племянник Самого?

Гэмджи.

 

20 октября. 12:35

Ух ты.

Лирическое отступление — кажется, у меня скоро будет секс. Во всех смыслах.

П. С. Стань еще тише. И еще тише. Мы ничего не заметили. Мы идиоты. Я — помешанный на сексе идиот. Слепой.

П. П. С. Встреча в курилке через полчаса. Возьми фимиам.

Шрамоголовый.

 

 

***-*-***

**Раду Мокану**

Он оказался такой... ничего. Поттер. Симпатичный. И не старый. Какой-то немного взъерошенный. Он на всех колдографиях взъерошенный. А тут — прямо будто гонятся за ним.

И он вправду того... На меня сразу глаз положил. Я сначала чуть не сблевал. Но я же решился. И он в самом деле не такой уж урод. А задница такое дело. Никто и не узнает. Может, мне еще и понравится.

Что толку сердце из-за глупостей рвать. Решился и все.

 

 

***-*-***

**Курилка. 20 октября, 13:15**

Помещение неопределенного размера и неопределенной формы, все заполненное плотным клубящимся грязно-серым дымом. Слышны два голоса.

— Блядь. Глаза режет.

— Зато надежно. Закрой глаза. Так вот, не представляю, кто мог бы так топорно работать. Парень, говорю тебе, очень заметный. Ничего не умеет, просто ходит за мной и все. Кто отправит необученного ребенка меня вести? Никто. Дай курильницу, рассеивается.

— Да где рассеивается? Дышать нечем.

— Дай. Так что это такое показательное выступление. Я его подпустил — и точно. Надо было видеть, как он задницей вилял. Где только научился. Сэм, я плохой аврор, я ведь почти заржал. Ну какого хрена они считают, что надо задницей вот так.

— Я все равно не вижу.

— Я не показываю.

— Личные мотивы.

— Что?

— Личные мотивы. Что непонятного?

— Да отстань ты, этих мстителей за старину Волдеморта придумала Скитер, хоть ты не ведись. И он же Мокану.

— Двоюродный племянник. Вот теперь рассеивается, добавь еще дряни, конспиратор.

— Двоюродный. В том и дело. Клановая политика. Они выращивают из дальних родственников администраторов и мелких исполнителей. Кто на что годится. Киллера или бухгалтера. Все складывается. Теперь главное — выиграть время. Я сегодня к Министру. Вот же...

— Что?

— Придется устроить для него персональный каминг — аут. Ладно, переживем. Но как же оно невовре... Ладно. А ты наводи справки. Но тихо.

— Тихо — медленно.

— А что делать. Давай по деталям теперь... У тебя бутерброды? Конечно буду. Я ж не завтракал. Да, дети еще у меня.

 

 

***-*-***

**Роман в письмах**

Гарри Северусу. 20 октября, 13:50

Как у тебя дела? Нашлись у Раушелля Бернаровские «Превращения»?

Я вчера наводил справки, в Ирландии есть один экземпляр второго издания, и хозяин готов с ним расстаться. Извини, сразу не сказал, немного замотался. Вроде недорого, насколько я понимаю. Там, конечно, никаких уникальных пометок на полях, а это для тебя важно. Но, может, тебя все же устроит? Третий месяц ищешь.

Прости, что коротко, очень мало времени.

У меня бедлам и завал, ничего не успеваю. Проблемы.

П. С. Можно к тебе сегодня ночью? Ненадолго, правда.

Гарри.

 

Северус Гарри. 20 октября, 16:05

Я, безусловно, всегда рад тебя видеть, но в настоящий момент не уверен в своей способности оказать тебе должную поддержку.

Благодарю за помощь.

 

## Глава 2

  


***-*-***

**Рабочая переписка в бумажных совах**

20 октября, 17:35

Курилка накрылась, там неожиданный ремонт. Как тебе? Кто-то под тебя копает? Не верю. Спрячу фимиам понадежнее, не спрашивай куда, если меня будут пытать, тайна уйдет со мной в могилу.

Кстати, у тебя рога. У Раду Мокану, твоего голубого дружка, есть подруга. Марина Нягу, 18 лет, никто и звать ее никак. Вместе пересекали границу в марте нынешнего года. Все документы были в норме. 16 сентября задержана коллегами по наводке, при ней — мешок всякого интересного. Сплошь Восточная Европа, много антиквариата. Три года ей светит. Подобраться будет сложно, хоть бы какую темномагическую хуевину девочка везла. Нет, ничего темномагического. Просто барахла на полмиллиона.

Всегда друг повышенной полезности, Гэмджи.

 

20 октября, 17:40

Мокану вывозят полмиллиона цацками, да контрабандой?! Охуеть. Сэм, старина, кажется, скоро мы будем любоваться, как перекраивается карта Европы. Гордись. Копай бункер.

П. С. Мне нужна информация о румынах! Все еще. И тихо. Еще есть шанс сделать вид, что мы ничего не заметили. Выиграем время — Министр будет счастлив.

П. П. С. Министр будет счастлив — выбью тебе отпуск. Извини, пол-отпуска, на бункер не хватит.

П. П. П. С. Все-таки положи на текучку. Наверстаем. Я заберу у тебя часть.

П. П. П. П. С. Насчет курилки — ну что за... Но это явно совпадение.

Шрамоголовый.

 

20 октября, 18:15

Достал с румынами. Ничего не видно, не слышно, сплошная благодать. Такая красота, впору эмигрировать. Знаешь, какие там цены на недвижимость? Копош сидит тихо. Победные вопли, улучшение жизни простых магов уже сегодня и дальше в том же духе. Не похоже, чтобы карта Европы трещала по швам. Если что и есть, все под ковром. А у меня скромные возможности.

Скромняга Гэмджи.

 

20 октября, 18:20

Копош-то тихо, а вот у Мокану что-то не так. Ты был прав. Ненавижу. Хочу назад, в текучку.

Гэмджи, несчастнее всех смертных.

 

 

***-*-***

**Роман в письмах**

Гарри Северусу, 20 октября, 19:00

Я понимаю, ты разочарован, а мое предложение тебе не понравилось. Я знаю, как для тебя важно найти именно те самые экземпляры, а «Превращения» тебе особенно дороги. Не очень хочется это говорить, но ты так долго ищешь, так может, книга утрачена? Сгорела, утонула, продана в Австралию. Скажи, что мы не будем искать ее в Австралии!

Я пошутил.

Это неприятно, но ведь не трагедия. В любом случае готов сделать все, чтобы тебя утешить (да-да, это намек). Все, что в моих силах.

П. С. Ты не совсем четко ответил, а мне не хочется приходить без приглашения, тебе ведь это не слишком нравится. Так можно к тебе сегодня? Я соскучился. Ты же говорил, что тоже скучаешь.

П. П. С. У меня ужасный день.

Любящий тебя Гарри.

 

Северус Гарри, 20 октября, 19:40

Сочувствую. Приходи.

 

Гарри Северусу, 20 октября, 20:10

Обязательно буду. С нетерпением жду встречи. Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке.

Гарри.

 

 

***-*-***

**Миссис Джози Стэйрфакс**

Конечно, все любят Гарри Поттера, а пуще всех те, кто с ним работает. Золотой человек, знаете ли. Поздоровается, улыбнется, скажет доброе слово, а уж какой простой! Я всякого начальства перевидала, знаете сколько... Вы не представляете. Лучше Поттера никого не было за все пятьдесят лет.

Он, конечно, не без таких... знаете, особенностей. Но как говорил мой дорогой муж, наши недостатки — оборотная сторона наших достоинств. Слышали? Вот, это точь-в-точь про Гарри Поттера. Если столько всего успевать, наверное, знаете, забегаешься. Вот и он... Но видно же, что это не по злому какому умыслу и не от высокомерия.

А уж какой он трудяга! А ведь такой молодой. Но, знаете, аврорская работа такая. Здесь ленивые и сонливые не задерживаются.

Что до детей... Ну что, славные у него дети, особенно младшенькая, Лили. Как мы с ней славно чай пили, знаете, такая она умненькая, и сама заваривает, и наливает, и пожалуйста говорит. Милая малышка. Может, конечно, не так уж оно и правильно... ну, знаете, что дети здесь, бывает, полдня проводят, а то и больше, но это ж жизнь. В жизни разное бывает, эх, я бы вам могла такого рассказать, знаете ли. И мы не жаловались, не подумайте. И это всего несколько раз. Разведенный человек, да. Бывшая жена, говорят, укатила куда-то с загонщиком. Или лечится во Франции, в клинике, так тоже говорят, будто бы болезнь у нее... эта... ох, забыла, как называется. От квиддича этого. А я сама не знаю, и сплетнями не интересуюсь совсем, так что если хотите знать подробности, идите к Кэтти.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Мысль, что я все-таки немного поторопился, пришла мне в голову как раз перед дверью в приемную Министра. То есть слишком поздно. Так что я ее отбросил. В конце концов, будь вы хоть трижды знаменитым мальчиком-который... и так далее, если за вами начинают ходить экзотические чернобровые юные красавцы да неуклюже пытаются вас соблазнить, причем чуть ли не прямо на улице — дело явно нечисто.

В лучшем случае это попытка меня скомпрометировать, тогда через пару дней я получу письмо с фотографиями и предложением. Или фотографии сразу появятся в «Ежедневном пророке».

Но вряд ли, вряд ли, не похоже... Ну не слечу я с должности только из-за голубизны, а на повышение не претендую, да и куда повышаться-то? В Министры? Боже упаси.

Так что мой маленький каминг-аут состоялся, а вслед за ним интересное обсуждение восточноевропейской политической ситуации. Не то чтобы я узнал много нового, но получил добро на дальнейшие тихие раскопки и обещание содействия.

Смена власти в Румынии грозила нам некоторыми неприятностями. Но это был еще не худший сценарий, потому что если бы старый параноик Копош решил, что мы ведем против него игру на стороне клана Мокану — прощай наша восточноевропейская торговля. За последний год Копош подмял под себя две трети Румынии, как раз все, что не было подмято Мокану. Мы — Министр, оказывается, тоже — понятия не имели, прислушивается ли еще этот полудиктатор к послам и главам департаментов собственного правительства или его старческий мозг окончательно впал в воинственный мстительный раж.

Выходил я от Министра в совершенно тоскливом настроении. Меня никогда не привлекала большая политика. Никогда. Особенно если ее исход начинает решаться в постели. И я очень устал. Все, чего мне на самом деле хотелось — добраться уже домой, убедиться, что с детьми все в порядке, и хоть немного с ними пообщаться. Совесть совершенно меня загрызла — ну что я за отец?!

А потом к Снейпу. Хоть на полчаса. И надеяться, что он не в тоскливом настроении. Вряд ли я сегодня смогу ему толком помочь.

Это тяжело — видеть, как талантливый, умный, трудолюбивый человек, не в силах справиться с демонами прошлого, изводит и мучает себя. Особенно если это близкий человек.

Нет, не просто тяжело — невозможно на это смотреть и не пытаться помочь.

Я долго не мог понять, зачем он собирает книги из своей распотрошенной, разгромленной аврорами и в конечном итоге распроданной библиотеки. Да, это хорошие книги, и библиотека была отлично подобрана. Я в такого рода вещах раньше совсем не разбирался, но больно уж не давал мне покоя этот вопрос, так что пришлось кое-как научиться. Снейпа интересовали исключительно те самые экземпляры, что когда-то стояли на полках в его гостиной и в шкафу в спальне. На полях некоторых книжек были пометки самого Снейпа, его матери и многочисленных бывших владельцев. Кое-какие места были подчеркнуты. Я видел эти пометки, пытался разобраться в подчеркиваниях и к собственному недоумению не обнаружил в них ничего ценного. Ничегошеньки.

По правде говоря, я был сначала даже напуган. Слегка. Уж не поехал ли Северус крышей на почве внезапно наступившей мирной жизни? Что я, мало психов видел. У них часто начинается вот так, с ерунды какой-нибудь.

А потом решил, что книги имеют для него эмоциональное значение. Он... хочет таким образом как бы собрать самого себя. И, наверное, по мере пополнения библиотеки ему должно становиться лучше. Да, я осилил несколько психологических книжек, хотя все это... ну совсем не мое.

Лучше Снейпу не становилось. Даже, кажется, наоборот, постепенно он впадал во все большее уныние и становился раздражительнее. Иногда у меня просто руки опускались — ну как же, как же ему помочь...

 

 

***-*-***

**Раду Мокану**

К чему оттягивать неизбежное.

Я давно знал, где Поттер живет. Ждал, правда, долго. И дождался. Но он не повел меня домой или в отель какой-нибудь. Начал за мной... ухаживать. Как еще это назвать?

Я оказался не готов.

Мы вроде как прогуливались и разговаривали. Он меня расспрашивал. Чаще всего я не знал, что ответить.

И как же я злился. Почему мир так несправедлив? Я не могу крутить роман с пидорасом! Не могу! Я умею тяжело работать. Я работал как проклятый эти полгода. Я мог бы сразиться с кем угодно. Лишь бы в честном бою. Хоть на палочках, хоть с кинжалом или голыми руками. Вот никого бы не испугался! А приходится заниматься такой гадостью. Потому что у них есть деньги и власть, а у меня ничего нет. Я... мы для них — никто.

Я сначала подумал — у них, у взрослых. Вот дурак. Я сам теперь взрослый. Отвечаю не только за себя, но и за других. Так что нечего ныть.

В конце он меня поцеловал. Потом первым аппарировал.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рабочая переписка в бумажных совах**

20 октября, 23:45

Надеюсь, птичка долетела, никому не устроила большой бабах.

Сэм, это подстава.

П. С. Приду рано, ты тоже приходи.

П. П. С. Спроси у Мэг, не посидит ли она завтра с детьми. Если надо — умоляй. Заплачу, сколько скажет. Лил согласна только на нее — трагедия, скандал. Джим и Ал как обычно.

Шрамоголовый

 

## Глава 3

  


***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Я с порога понял, что сегодня «плохой день», так что никаких бурных объятий. Впрочем, какие бурные объятья, если из меня последняя аппарация чуть душу не вынула, еле-еле добрел до двери — голова чертовски кружилась.

Да и секс меня явно не ждал. Нет, «плохой день» вовсе не обязательно означает, что Северусу не хочется секса, запросто может оказаться, что как раз хочется, именно поэтому день и «плохой». Но... внутренние демоны. Старые знакомцы, как же вы меня достали.

Правда, Снейпу, наверное, еще хуже. Наверняка хуже.

Я хотел присесть на диван, но вместо этого почти рухнул на него. Старая развалюха жалобно взвизгнула — и не скажешь, что не волшебная.

Северус сидел напротив, со всех сторон обложившись газетами, вырезками, подшивками вырезок и потрепанными, видавшими виды блокнотами. Полка слева от него вся была уставлена этими блокнотами, исписанными знакомым почерком, а кое — какие записи были даже сделаны мною — когда-то я пытался помогать, очень уж хотелось что-то делать вместе. Ничего из этого не вышло, не сработались.

Полка справа была посвящена другому проекту, года полтора назад сменившему на время основной: систематизации снейпового зельедельческого опыта. Я даже думал, что выйдет книга, но книга не получилась. В какой-то момент Северус напрочь потерял интерес, до отвращения. Немного неловко вышло, потому что я уже почти договорился с издателем, которому наобещал с три короба, ведь Северус, как мне казалось, с радостью принимал мою помощь, хотя прямо о ней и не просил. Да и рукопись у него получалась отличная, даже я почти все понимал, только чуть-чуть пришлось посидеть над учебниками. Интересная книжка — это о зельеделии-то! — и в его фирменном ядовитом стиле. Но вот... Совсем немного оставалось.

Смотреть на эту полку я немного опасался. Северус, даром что казался углубившимся в чтение, краем глаза наверняка за мной наблюдал. А воспоминания об этом незаконченном, неудавшемся проекте, из-за которого у меня случились небольшие неприятности, всякий раз вызывали у него приступы самобичевания, ухудшение настроения и, что уж там, явную злость. И хоть я понимал, что злится он на самом деле на самого себя, кричал-то он на меня, и мне говорил обидное, о чем сам потом жалел, и сильно. Только я и знал, как сильно он может жалеть о том, что в очередной раз натворил.

И... я еще не вполне отошел от аппарации и совсем не был готов к эмоциональным перепадам. Честно говоря, мне хотелось отдохнуть в тепле, и чтобы уютно было.

Но у Северуса явно выдался «плохой день». Он молчал.

Лежал я недолго, скоро сообразил, что голова может кружиться еще и от голода. У меня днем совсем не было времени нормально поесть. Вечером соскучившиеся Ал и Джим так на меня набросились, что об ужине я и думать забыл.

Я осмотрелся, на журнальном столике лежали только журналы, даже пустой тарелки не было, значит, скорее всего, Снейп тоже с самого утра ничего не ел. Так что я осторожно встал, пошел на кухню, наскоро поджарил заклинанием тосты, отыскал джем, кое-как умостил то и другое на тарелку и отнес в гостиную. Надеялся, Северус обрадуется, голодный ведь, но он едва удостоил меня и тосты взглядом.

— Будешь? — спросил я на всякий случай. — Хрустят, как ты любишь.

— Я не голоден, — это было первое, что он мне сказал с того момента, как я пришел.

— Да? — не очень -то здорово он выглядел, по правде говоря, мне была знакома эта нездоровая бледность человека, который ест от случая к случаю. — Но... ладно. А я голодный. Надо поесть.

И я быстро расправился с половиной тостов, а Северус продолжал читать и делать короткие заметки в блокноте. Время шло, мы молчали. У меня оставалось часов шесть до начала следующего рабочего дня.

— Ну как... — я помямлил немного, не был уверен, что это безопасная тема, — посмотришь «Превращения»?

— Мы с тобой много раз об этом говорили, Поттер.

Ну вот, «Поттер». Он бы еще «мистером Поттером» меня назвал, как Раду Мокану.

— Но...

— Кстати, твоя неспособность... нет, твое нежелание запомнить элементарное, простейшее, то, что я тебе не раз сообщал... это так красноречиво!

— Подожди...

— Эта твоя деланная рассеянность...

— Какая рассеянность? Северус...

Он меня не слушал.

— Почему бы тебе просто не решиться наконец, объяви уже это вслух!

— О чем ты? — я и в самом деле понятия не имел, что взбрело ему в голову, и как раз лихорадочно перебирал в памяти события последних дней — где и как я мог его уязвить? Забыл что -то? Он что -то просил, а я не сделал? Да нет же, он никогда ни о чем не просит. Что?

— Северус...

— Ты сам по себе, я сам по себе, Поттер.

— Что?

Он вскочил на ноги, во все стороны полетели исписанные листки, один из блокнотов Северус все еще держал в руке и теперь размахивал им, жестикулируя.

— Не делай вид, что это для тебя такая уж новость!

— Послушай, ты чем— то расстроен, но...

Мне стало очень неуютно полулежать на диване, когда он возвышался надо мной в этой тесной комнате, да еще и с дурацким черным блокнотом в руке... я встал, головокружение слабо напомнило о себе.

— Никаких «но»! У тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя.

— Слушай, я только хотел спросить, как у тебя день прошел.

— Тебе и дела нет до того, чем я живу, и это, кстати, неудивительно... Это, Поттер, нормально! У тебя был сложный период, он закончился, а наши неестественные... эти ненормальные отношения продолжаются. Это отвратительно.

Отвратительно?

— Что значит... что значит «отвратительно»?

Лучше бы он меня ударил, честное слово.

— Все это притворство! Убирайся! Вон!

Тут валяющиеся на полу бумажки разом поднялись в воздух и закружились в крохотном, но очень быстром вихре, вместе с ними поднялись несколько книг, туча пыли и тарелка с тостами — то, что я успел заметить. Вихрь бросился мне в лицо и поволок к двери. Лицо мгновенно залепило бумагой, я едва успел прикрыть голову, так что тарелка врезалась мне в костяшки пальцев, а не в висок, хорошо хоть не разбилась. Книги больно тыкались в спину.

У этой сволочи, конечно же, палочка была спрятана в рукаве, как обычно.

— Северус, мать твою... — успел проорать я, и в рот сразу набилась бумага. Дверь открылась, и меня вышвырнуло наружу.

Вихрь опал, я приземлился на четвереньки, вскочил и как следует врезал ногой по захлопнувшейся перед моим носом двери.

— Придурок! У меня, знаешь, тоже есть палочка, но я...

Я не закончил. Еще раз ударил хлипкую дверь, развернулся, сунул руки в карманы и пошел — едва ли не побежал — прочь.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Сэм «Гэмджи»**

Я люблю Гарри Поттера, чего уж там, и даже не по принципу «это наш сукин сын», а потому что Гарри — типичный отличный парень. Это, конечно, иногда достает. Особенно если лень одолеет. Я вот люблю полениться, хотя бы недолго, поплевать в потолок, расслабиться. Поныть опять же. А он рядом бегает и делает десять дел одновременно, и все успевает, и все у него получается, если не сразу, так с какой-то там по счету попытки, еще и улыбается, мерзавец. Раздражает. А если что-то идет не так — ну, он поунывал минуты полторы, а потом говорит «ничего, прорвемся» или «мы пойдем другим путем», в таком роде. И ведь прорывается. Или идет другим путем. Именно такие парни побеждают волдемортов, да.

Долго рядом с таким не поленишься, тоже бежишь, совершаешь трудовой подвиг. От себя охуеваешь.

Но самое охренительное — работать жилеткой для тех, кто обломал наманикюренные пальчики об эту его положительность. Не знаю, чего они ко мне-то лезут, я что, произвожу впечатление человека с жилеткой? Наверное, народ в курсе, что мы делимся бутербродами и ржем в курилке, вот и думают, что им от него что-то через меня перепадет.

Даже эта сучка Уизли пыталась излить мне душу, правда, один раз только сунулась. И быть мне приманкой для низла, если я понимаю, с чего это они решили разводиться. Видно, у меня недостаточно тонкая душевная организация.

И ведь охуеть можно, следующая фифа тоже как-то на меня вышла. И у нее тоже ужасная травма. Ага, раз пятнадцать трахнулись от силы, а теперь у нее разбито сердце. Сердце у нее разбито, ага, как же. Мне воспитание не позволяет сказать, что там у нее разбито. Сама ж его бросила, дура.

Потом наш отличный парень внезапно переквалифицировался в гомики. Вот был сюрприз! Ну, немного терзаний, и неожиданный предмет его воздыханий в койке. А я жду, неужто сам Снейп придет мне душу изливать? Вот умора была бы. Но нет, сначала все явно было хорошо, потом плохо, потом опять плохо, и опять, и еще раз. И так оно тянулось и тянулось, тянулось и тянулось, тянулось и тянулось... Короче, они нашли друг друга.

Чего они поладить не могут, черт их поймет. Он мне в деталях все не рассказывает, конечно, так, сливает иногда, как припрет. Но я же и насчет Джинни не понимаю, и насчет фифы. По мне, Гарри — отличный парень, каких мало. Всего-то и надо — не расслабляться совсем уж и не давать себе сесть ему на шею, и все будет зашибись.

Но мы с ним не трахались, правда. Так, бутербродами делились. Может, как до койки доходит, у него шарики за ролики заезжают, хрен его знает.

 

## Глава 4

  


***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Запала у меня хватило почти до самого конца — или начала — улицы. Там я остановился, постоял немного, развернулся и пошел, точнее, поплелся обратно, теперь уже едва переставляя ноги. Дошел до северусового дома, постоял у двери, прислушиваясь, но хоть дверь и выглядела, да и была донельзя хлипкой, из-за нее не доносилось ни звука. Чары.

Сил, чтобы постучать или воспользоваться отпирающим заклинанием, у меня не нашлось. Я был почти уверен, что Северус не изменил пароли и не перекрыл мне свободный доступ в свой дом, но только почти. Как знать, как далеко он зайдет на этот раз. Раньше как-то обходилось без вышвыривающих вихрей и тому подобных мелодраматических штук.

На меня навалились сомнения. Может, он действительно думает так, как сказал, а не просто выпаливает первое, что приходит в голову, лишь бы уязвить побольнее? Может, я ему навязываюсь, связываю его по рукам и ногам, без меня ему было бы легче, без меня он выбрался бы уже из этой затянувшейся депрессии? Может, не нужна ему на самом деле моя помощь, я все сам придумал, вцепился в него клещом...

Я сел на единственную ступеньку у порога и привалился боком к поддерживающему козырек деревянному столбу.

Видно, задремал.

Неопределенное время спустя дверь за моей спиной открылась, я повернулся, сразу же ослеп, но выделяющуюся на фоне светлого прямоугольника угловатую тень рассмотреть смог. Тень выглядела как худой человек в плаще.

— Ты не ушел, — слабым голосом сказал Северус.

— Нет, не ушел. Разве я хоть раз уходил?

 

 

***-*-***

**Небольшая темная комната, слышны тихие голоса.**

— Я... я...

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, что я скажу.

— Понятия не имею, знаю я или не знаю. Скажи мне. Ну, пожалуйста...

Пауза.

— Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты наконец сказал?

— Я слишком стар для тебя.

— О, Мерлин. Нет.

— Это правда.

— Это слова. Что значит «слишком стар»? Для чего именно слишком стар? Еще ведь месяца не прошло с нашего последнего разговора. Три недели? Нет, не больше месяца. Неужели ты за это время так уж состарился? Или у тебя появился ответ на мой вопрос? В прошлый раз ответа не было. Так для чего именно ты слишком стар?

— Ты тратишь лучшие годы своей жизни на... ты мог бы потратить их на что-то другое.

— Я трачу их на что хочу. И все-таки. Для чего ты слишком стар? Для секса? Сам прекрасно знаешь, что нет. Твой возраст мешает нам проводить время вместе? Ничего подобного. Ну?

Пауза.

— Я так и знал. С прошлого месяца ничего не изменилось. Ты просто слишком стар и все тут. И поэтому не хочешь меня видеть.

— Ерунда.

— Что ерунда?

— Я хочу тебя видеть. Не передергивай.

И снова пауза.

— Я тебе верю. Я не передергиваю. Просто я очень устал. Ты едва со мной говоришь или вот... вышвыриваешь на улицу... Я знаю, что тебе больно и плохо, и нужна помощь... я пытаюсь помогать! Разве нет?

Коротое и невнятное бормотание.

— Что?

— Я для тебя обуза, Поттер!

— Ерунда!

— Я сам для себя обуза, а тебе лучше бы держаться от меня подальше!

— Но я не хочу.

— Ха!

— Я хочу быть с тобой. Тысячу раз это говорил, а ты не веришь. Я... я немало сделал, чтобы это доказать, а ты не веришь. Я не знаю, что делать... я просто не знаю, что еще могу сделать.

— Зачем ты все это делаешь?

— Что?

— Какие у тебя цели?

— О, Мерлин. Ну какие у меня могут быть цели?

— Вот и я не знаю. Чего ты добиваешься?

— Нет, Северус, мы же договаривались, что ты будешь бороться с паранойей.

— Разве это паранойя? По-моему, это здравый смысл.

— Ты обещал!

— Да, ты успешен, знаменит, казалось бы, что еще тебе может быть нужно...

— Северус, пожалуйста!

— Но ведь на самом деле успешность — не прививка от комплексов. Может быть, тебе просто нужен кто-то, чтобы на его фоне выглядеть получше, а? Еще более великодушным, еще более сильным, талантливым и так далее. Ты сам мне рассказывал о своем детстве. Тетка, кладовка под лестницей...

— Именно, я тебе рассказывал о своем детстве, потому что я тебе доверяю, а ты...

— Что «а я»? Что, Поттер? Кем ты меня считаешь? А? Ласковым щеночком?

— Не надо...

— Очень даже надо... Повзрослей уже. Что, тебе больно, надо же. Это реальная жизнь, очнись.

— Я все это делаю, потому что люблю тебя!

Пауза.

— Я это много раз говорил. Надо будет — скажу еще много раз. Но ты же не слушаешь. Тебе же интереснее — о моих тянущихся из детства комплексах...

Пауза.

— Прости. Просто мне... немного обидно это слышать. Я половину прошлых выходных потратил на поиски «Превращений», Джим и Ал на меня теперь дуются — я опоздал на квиддич. Думал, ты хоть немного обрадуешься. Это ведь редкость. А тот старикашка не так уж мечтал продавать, я сфотографировался со всеми его внуками и правнуками, страшно сказать, что я там изображал, надеюсь, эти колдографии не окажутся в «Пророке». Я думал, ты обрадуешься, тебе станет лучше...

— Я благодарен.

— Правда?

— Да.

— Можно, я тебя обниму?

Снова пауза.

— Я тебе верю. Верю. Но... Северус, только не обижайся. Послушай меня, пожалуйста. Мы же договорились, что ты будешь обедать. Ты согласился, что это важно. Ну как у тебя может быть нормальное настроение, если ты голодный? Вот что ты сегодня ел? А на улицу ты когда последний раз выходил? Конечно, ты плохо себя чувствуешь, злишься сам на себя, вот и выходит... то, что выходит. Вихри всякие...

Невнятный возглас.

— Прости, Северус, но ты никогда не забываешь о том, что действительно намереваешься сделать.

— Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи?

— Нет. Нет! Прости. Я просто устал. У меня был ужасный день, а завтра будет еще хуже. Кстати, который час? Хотя нет... ну его, неважно. Какая уже разница. Джинни задерживается. Даже не знаю, надолго ли. Все-таки полгода уже. Какие-то осложнения. Жалко, конечно, если она не сможет больше играть, но с другой стороны — в остальном-то она здорова. А дети скучают, да и я как-то не очень справляюсь, по-моему. На работе... как на работе. Потом расскажу. Если тебе, конечно, интересно. А Джим с Алом, представляешь... прихожу я домой, задержался, конечно. Тишина. Абсолютная. И вот... Что? Что-то не так?

Молчание.

— О, Мерлин, я опять что-то не то сказал? Ну не дуйся, пожалуйста...

— Я не дуюсь, Поттер! Выбирай слова, знаешь ли!

— Ох... даже как-то неловко опять просить прощения. Давай, я...

Пауза.

— А... Понял. Ну да, а я тут про Джима с Алом, в самом деле... Одну секунду... Нет, я не злюсь, ну что ты. Сейчас... Не хочу? Как это не хочу? Я всегда хочу! Не, я устал, конечно, но не настолько же... Все нормально, правда.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Я смотрю на него и понимаю, что слова «сердце сжимается от нежности» — не просто пустые слова. Действительно ведь сжимается.

Его лицо... иногда кажется, я так хорошо его изучил, а иногда будто впервые вижу. Узкое, с высокими скулами, а этот хищный нос — когда-то любимый предмет насмешек младшекурсников. Умное, гордое лицо. А скорбная складочка между бровями сейчас, когда он спит, почти разгладилась, но даже при тусклом освещении я отлично вижу тонкую морщинку над носом. Она так и останется теперь навсегда, этого уже не изменить.

Я так хочу, чтобы он научился наконец радоваться жизни. Особенно теперь, когда этому ничто, кажется, не препятствует. Никаких темных волшебников поблизости, да даже надоедливых и бестолковых учеников... Впрочем, может быть, учеников ему как раз не хватает, но в Хогвартс Северус возвращаться не захотел.

А я стал бы регулярно вытаскивать его из этой мрачной конуры. Правда, чаще всего я могу выбраться куда-то только вместе с детьми... но все же и у меня нашлось бы время пропустить рюмочку в «Кабаньей голове». Да хотя бы прогуляться по Хогсмиду, хотя бы и ночью, если он не хочет, чтобы нас видели вместе. Но он только фыркает возмущенно и остается здесь со своими блокнотами, вырезками, редкими и бесплодными экспериментами с зельями.

Как бы я хотел отогнать, пусть на время, его демонов. Если бы он мне хоть немного в этом помогал! Я понимаю, что ему сложно, очень сложно, он никак не может вписаться в мирную жизнь, здесь нет места ни отчаянному самопожертвованию, ни подвигу. Но если бы он мне хоть немного помогал...

Я прижимаю к щеке его тонкую, почти костлявую ладонь, я дышу им, целую его длинные пальцы, кожа на них такая нежная, такая тонкая...

Пусть это длится и длится, длится и длится, всегда, вечно. Хочу быть с ним, пусть мне и бывает иногда сложно, но оно того стоит.

Он лежит рядом со мной, такой трогательно беззащитный во сне, хрупкий, похожий на изображение со старинной картины, какое выразительное, нервное лицо... а ведь я знаю, как на самом деле сильны эти руки... Он так уязвим, хоть и прикрывает чувствительные места своей души жестким колючим панцирем. Но только я, наверное, знаю, сколько внутренней боли переносит каждый день этот человек. И это дает мне силы не обращать внимания на колкости, на то, что он не так уж часто бывает внимателен ко мне, на невыполненные договоренности, на всякие мелкие неприятности... В самом деле, разве это все имеет значение?

Никогда, ни с кем другим я не чувствовал себя таким... нужным.

Сердце ноет от нежности, сжимается от любви...

Светает.

Кажется, я ненадолго задремал, жалко, так мало времени удалось поспать, а ведь денек сегодня! Надо побыстрее разобраться с Раду Мокану, ох, чует моя задница, у парня могут быть крупные неприятности, причем наступить они могут в любой момент. Да, и с детьми надо повидаться. Они, бедняги, скучают. Взять на работу, что ли, хоть на пару часов? Какое-никакое, а общение. Нет, только не сегодня. Мокану, сволочь ты черноглазая, у меня и без тебя есть чем заняться. На кого бы спихнуть текучку? Сэм... выйду — надо написать. И Джинни сову отправить. Так, составить письменный план, что-то у меня список дел на сегодня в голове не умещается. Да, и надо все-таки придумать что-то для Северуса. Но что? Может, посоветоваться с кем-то? А ведь идея.

Я осторожно высвобождаюсь из северусовых объятий, стараясь его не разбудить, и иду в туалет.

 

 

***-*-***

**Раду Мокану**

Марина, Марина... совсем дитя, моя Марина. Глупышка. Больше месяца в этом ужасном месте. Наконец я с ней повидался. Как она храбрилась! Ни одной слезинки.

Неужели целых три года? Три года ей там сидеть...

Ненавижу, ненавижу. Весь мир против нас.

На выходе меня встретили эти... Я подумал — от заказчика. Но нет. Свои.

Я дрался и убежал. Только руку порезали сильно.

Больше я, получается, Марину не увижу — следят.

Не было времени отлеживаться. Отправил сову. Написал, что дело идет не очень.

 

## Глава 5

  


***-*-***

**Рабочая переписка в бумажных совах**

21 октября, 9:15

Прихожу я на работу, а за ночь меня, оказывается, превратили в диспетчерский центр. Сервер-фею. Все стекается ко мне, в мою бедную голову. Я тебе отомщу. Минут через десять жди первую партию отходов моей информационной жизнедеятельности. А потом еще много.

О, Румыния, страна контрастов. Будет тебе сказка о дочери лесника и юном принце. Ладно, почти принце.

Кстати, ты жив?

Мега-Гэмджи.

 

21 октября, 9:20

Изыди.

П. С. Присылай и изыди.

П. П. С. Спасибо за Мэг. Она супер. Учись.

Шрамоголовый.

 

21 октября, 9:30

Лови.

Гэмджи.

 

21 октября, 11:00

Свежачок очень горячий.

Он был у Марины, недолго, минут пять. Пришел без разрешения на свидание, но его так пропустили, как было договорено. Там ничего интересного: держись, я с тобой, слезы — сопли. Но! Когда уходил, к нему пристроилась Филли, и только они немного отошли, как Филли оттерли целой толпой. Пока то да се, черноглазика, похоже, помяли, но он ушел.

Самое интересное, у одного из этой компашки дипломатический паспорт. Угадай, какой страны. Филли тут сидит, строчит. Беги к нам, если успеешь.

Молния-Гэмджи.

 

21 октября, 11:55

Не успел.

Не люблю политику. Был на ковре.

П. С. Какой удивительный лопух этот парень.

П. П. С. Надо его брать, уж и не знаю как. Не нравятся мне эти, с дипломатическими паспортами. Ускоряемся.

П. П. П. С. Я через полчаса к Марине, свяжись, предупреди.

Шрамоголовый.

 

21 октября, 12:45

У твоей зазнобы крупные неприятности.

Петерсон нашел, где он залег (Лютный, свежий незарегистрированный новострой, карту прилагаю), но опоздал — клиент смылся как раз перед ним. Проследить Петти не сдюжил. По словам хозяйки, клиент был плох, шатался, заляпал ковер кровью. Позаимствовал у нее сову, но оставил деньги. Правда, половина в неизвестной хозяйке валюте.

Охуительный парень, почему только тебе везет на чокнутых брюнетов?

Ищем дальше.

Гэмджи, на бегу.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

В тюрьме меня ждали, сразу же всучили маринино дело — я хотел повнимательнее посмотреть, кто к ней ходил, не жаловалась ли она на что, не жаловались ли на нее. Какая тоска. Все утро я только то и делал, что впихивал в свою бедную голову протоколы, сводки и справочные записки о положении дел в Румынии в надежде понять, кто может стоять за Раду. В самой простой версии, что клан Мокану готовит заварушку с переворотом, мне не нравилось, в общем, все. Нескладушка какая-то выходила.

Пустая затея, я не обнаружил никакого ключа к сегодняшним слишком быстро развивающимся событиям.

Под «еще немного, еще чуть-чуть» выпил чашку чая, а на второй — сдался, попросил еще и булочку или сэндвич, что угодно съедобное, да и разговорился за едой с Джармом, возглавлявшим это унылое заведение. Мы были не то что приятелями, но время от времени жаловались друг другу на все пожравшую бюрократию да начальство. Это как-то сближает.

Вышло удачно — в одной камере с Мариной уже третью неделю сидела моя старая знакомая, я лично оформлял на нее протоколы четыре раза. То ли пятнадцатый, то ли двадцатый заход у нее. Неплохая женщина, безнадежно непутевая, но не без смекалки и наблюдательности. Вот с нее-то я и решил начать — послушать, что она скажет о моей румынке. Спешка — спешкой, а завалить разговор с Мариной я никак не мог себе позволить. Так что лучше торопиться не спеша.

А Марина Нягу оказалась похожа на встрепанную птичку и никак не тянула на свои восемнадцать. Надо сказать, она активно этим пользовалась и прекрасно понимала, что и зачем делает. Небось, чувствовала себя дьявольски хитрой. Ну да, месяц в камере, много чему можно научиться, не одиночка же. В то, что навыки у нее давние, я не верил: уже неплохо изучил ее биографию, да и просто — не верил. Не похожа.

Я смотрел на нее и думал, что в этой крохе никак не больше девяноста фунтов веса, а силы — как в воробье, и сколько бы она ни притворялась маленькой беззащитной девочкой, само ее притворство не делает ее взрослее, опытнее или сильнее, и тем более — лучше приспособленной к тюремной жизни. Это не Азкабан, но тоже ведь не курорт. Хотя ей-то, конечно, кажется, что она как-то контролирует ситуацию, да и меня заодно. Ну, это на здоровье, жалко мне, что ли?

По-английски она говорила бегло, лучше, чем Раду.

Я уселся, разложил папки. Изображать «незлого, но усталого копа» нужды не было — я устал, Марине искренне сочувствовал. И мне кровь из носу нужно было вытянуть из нее хоть какую-то зацепку насчет Раду — где он может быть сейчас, что натворил, почему люди, видимо, связанные с нынешней румынской властью, норовят применить к нему темные заклятия.

Попалась Марина на контрабанде в особо крупных размерах, так что года три-четыре ей светили в любом случае, и то, если повезет, а если не повезет — больше. С рассказа об этом я и начал. Ничего, что констатация очевидного, зато настроение создает. Потом перешел на Раду, сказал, что очень мне нужно его найти, причем вовсе не чтобы усадить в соседнюю камеру, а исключительно для его же безопасности. И ведь чистая правда.

Обещал помощь в ее деле, если она скажет, куда Раду может податься, и вообще поможет его искать. Намекнул, что кое-кто из авроров может внезапно забыть часть событий месячной давности, мол, мне такую штуку очень легко устроить. А легко ли на самом деле — этого Марина знать не могла.

Когда я только перешел к теме «найти Раду», она принялась сверкать в мою сторону яростными взглядами, никак не вписывавшимися в образ милой и беззащитной. Но я довел свою речь до конца, чтобы увидеть, куда ее повернет и как именно она станет меня проклинать.

О, как она меня проклинала!

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Марина Нягу**

Вот так разрушаются легенды и мечты. Передо мной сидел Гарри Поттер. Тот самый, о котором бабушка читала мне перед сном, когда я была маленькой. А потом, когда она уходила, решив, что я заснула, я горячо молилась за Поттера Святой Деве, просила ее во что бы то ни стало беречь его, потому что ну чудо ведь — убивали, а не умер. И этот самый человек скучным голосом предлагает мне предать Раду!

Нет, нет, он не знал, конечно, что именно предлагает.

И да, я преступница, это правда, наверное, я заслуживаю презрения и должна сидеть в тюрьме...

Но как же отвратительно! Страшно и отвратительно. Как же я ненавижу эту лицемерную, холодную страну.

Потом он начал перечислять... я сначала не хотела слушать... Джоаджу Янку, Мирча Василеску, Джета Петраке... он еще кого-то называл. Спросил, говорят ли мне что-то эти имена. Еще бы! Нет, раньше я не знала, что такое страх. Только когда Гарри Поттер сказал, что меня могут выдать в Румынию и там судить, что те люди, которых он назвал, мною интересовались, вот когда я по-настоящему испугалась.

Ничего не боялась никогда. Драконов не боялась, летать не боялась. Отца не боялась, ну что он сделает! Я же больше для Раду сбежала, не для себя. А тут... Они власть поделить не могут, что им какая-то девчонка, сгину — никто и не узнает. И Раду не узнает. И будет думать, что я его предала.

А если они меня ищут, то и его тоже... Его в первую очередь.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Нет, не напрасно я провел утро за увлекательным чтением о Румынии.

Марина лихорадочно рассказывала мне подробности. Так торопилась, что даже, кажется, не успевала врать.

По всему выходило, что Раду к эпизоду с контрабандой был непричастен. Да что там, эта пигалица сама как-то вышла на заказчика. Точнее, это она так думала, на самом-то деле заказчик вышел на нее и сработал чисто — сказать о нем ей было нечего. Чужое лицо под обороткой, скромный задаток — поощрение мелкими купюрами, все давно растрачено. Раду был не в курсе, что подружка решила одним махом решить все его финансовые проблемы. Вот это сюрприз вышел.

А еще, чем больше она рассказывала, тем сильнее мне сдавалось, что и к румынским политическим событиям эта контрабанда отношения не имеет. Обычная уголовщина: молоденькой девчонке, только-только из школы, задурили голову, рассказали о прабабкином наследстве, которое никак не ввезти в страну легально из-за дурно написанных законов (а они дурно написаны, подтверждаю). Нет, она, конечно, совершеннолетняя, могла бы и сообразить, но вот не сообразила, не больно-то и хотелось, слишком была занята мечтой насобирать денег и уехать со своим Раду куда-нибудь в Аргентину, подальше от всех этих Василеску и Янку.

Раду ни в чем не виноват, Раду не знал, Раду хороший, Раду ничего не нарушал, Раду что-то там непонятное на румынском, это она преступница, она, только не выдавайте ее домой, отец ее не защитит, даже если захочет, мамы у нее нет, а Раду вообще крышка...

Бедный ребенок.

В то, что Раду крышка, легко верилось.

Тут она окончательно сбилась на румынский. И пока вытирала слезы моим платком — а на самом деле просто рыдала в него и сморкалась — я думал, и что же с ней теперь делать. Не мое дело, конечно, но... какая кому польза от того, что этот младенец следующие года четыре проведет в тюрьме? Кому какой вред она нанесла? Обществу? Финансам страны? Не смешите меня. Финансам страны от нее сплошная польза, впору благодарность объявлять.

Говорят, у нас, авроров, мозги наперекосяк — на все, что не темная магия и не явное насилие, мы закрываем глаза и считаем ерундой. Дай нам волю, мелкие воришки, мошенники и контрабандисты были бы на свободе, мы погрозили бы пальчиком да выпустили. Чего уж, так оно и есть. Профессиональная деформация, паранойя, причудливо сочетающаяся с пофигизмом.

Я немного Марину поуспокаивал, усадил напротив себя и еще раз попросил толком рассказать, где может прятаться Раду, во что он мог ввязаться — хоть что-нибудь, хоть какая-нибудь зацепка. Рассказал ей о человеке с дипломатическим паспортом и той компании, что оттерла моего человека от Раду.

И она начала вспоминать.

 

 

***-*-***

**Роман в письмах**

Гарри Северусу, 21 октября, 16:40

Только что освободился. Устал ужасно. Времени в обрез.

У меня к тебе просьба, окажешь мне огромную услугу, если выполнишь. И очень поможешь. Женщина, которая за детьми присматривает и которую они очень любят (Мэг, я тебе рассказывал), не совсем здорова. Она и не против иногда вечером с ними посидеть, если я задерживаюсь, но здоровье не позволяет. Что-то с сосудами, мигрени. Есть лекарство, но в Мунго и в аптеках его вечно не хватает. Она сквибка, ей нужно специально делать. Двое зельеваров иногда такое варят, но оно капризное и сложное, так они говорят. В общем, выходят накладки. То у них времени нет, то не получилось, то еще что. По-моему, руки у них не из того места растут.

Сейчас как раз очередная накладка. А я сегодня ну никак не могу пораньше домой.

Северус, там работы на двадцать минут. Вроде ингредиенты все обычные, даже если у тебя чего нет — можно купить в аптеке на Диагон-аллее (там точно есть).

Если ты это зелье сваришь и отнесешь Мэг или совой отправишь, просто меня спасешь. Надеюсь на твою помощь.

П. С. Прилагаю рецепт и копию выписки из истории болезни.

П. П. С. Кстати, помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе неприятно, что только я тебе помогаю, а ты мне в моих неприятностях помочь не можешь? Ну, вот она, возможность. Очень прошу тебя ею воспользоваться. А то я даже не знаю, что делать.

П. П. П, С. Можно зайти к тебе на минутку сегодня ночью?

П. П. П. П. С. Ты ел?

Твой Гарри.

 

Северус Гарри, 21 октября, 17:40

Видишь ли, у меня возник конфликт с владельцем аптеки. На прошлой неделе я с ним немного повздорил, и он теперь не горит желанием что-то мне продавать. А поскольку порошка драконьей чешуи у меня нет, боюсь, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.

Мне жаль.

Приходи, если хочешь.

Тебе не кажется, что ты переходишь границы?

 

## Глава 6

  


***-*-***

Просторная неярко освещенная комната, то ли прихожая, то ли гостиная. В огромном камине вспыхивает зеленью огонь, спустя секунду из камина на пол вываливаются четверо — мужчина и трое детей.

— Ай, нога!

— Джим, Ал, осторожно.

— Классно!

— Папочка, тебе не больно?

— Нет, маленькая. Удачно на меня упала?

— Удачно.

— А я на Джима! Классно, да?

— Джим, ты как?

— Нормально. Ногу забери.

— А ты хрюкнул. Я упал тебе на живот, а ты хрюкнул. Вот так: ххххр.

— Сам ты хрюкаешь.

— Так, встаем. Распутываемся. Все целы?

— Мне нравится у тебя на работе!

— Я устала.

— Конечно, устала. Мы все устали. Переодеваться, умываться, спать.

— Я не устал. Такие мантии... кррррасные. Пап, ты почему свою редко носишь?

— Ленюсь.

— А можно я буду аврором, когда вырасту?

— Можно. Все можно. Но только ради мантии не стоит. Мантию я тебе и так подарю.

— Классно! А когда? Завтра?

— Э-э-э... не знаю, успею ли завтра.

— Послезавтра?

— Скажи Алу, пусть не кричит. У меня от него голова сейчас взорвется.

— Сейчас я тебя раздену и уложу. Ты же совсем сонная. Ал, я тебе завтра скажу, когда подарю. Джим, что-то случилось? Ты точно не ударился?

— У меня тоже голова взорвется!

— Что случилось?

— От Ала!

— Ой-ей-ей. Ну и ладно!

— Так. Лил, а теперь ножку. Когда вы успели?

— Пап, пусть Ал не скачет.

— Давай я его загорожу. Ну так что там у вас произошло?

— Он сказал, что только он будет аврором, а я не буду, потому что я с метлы упал, а он не упал.

— Когда упал? Как упал? А, на прошлой неделе. Тьху.

— Да.

— Джим, хочешь, я тебе метлу принесу? Устроим трррренировку! Я быстро.

— Отстань со своей метлой!

— Подожди, Ал, не сейчас. Давай я тебя на ручки возьму, вот так. У-у-у, да ты спишь. Ал был не прав. Конечно, ты можешь стать аврором, если захочешь. Подумаешь, с метлы упал. Знаешь, сколько раз я падал.

— Сколько?

— Много раз.

— Пять?

— Больше.

— Шесть?

— Наверное, раз пятьдесят.

— Ух ты.

— Ал, ты еще не разулся. Сядь уже и снимай ботинки.

— Ага. А я уже передумал. Мы с Мэг договорились. Я научусь зелья варить и вылечу ее. Совсем!

— Отличный план.

— Пусть Джим берет мою кррррасную мантию. Только ненадолго!

— Думаю, у Джима будет своя, если он захочет. Джим?

— Чего?

— Все еще сердишься?

— Он все равно дурак!

— Он не дурак, он ошибся. Но тебе неприятно, я понимаю. Иди ко мне, сейчас, я Лил возьму поудобнее.

— Кто обзывается, тот...

— Не хочу я тут с вами разговаривать! Я сам спать лягу!

— Подожди... ну вот.

— Пап, он же дурак, раз обзывается, да?

— Нет, он тоже ошибся. И устал. Может, догонишь его? Я скоро приду, только Лил уложу.

— Я побежал! У-у-у, я самая быстрррая метла в мирррре!

— О, Мерлин. Ну, пошли наверх, маленькая. Давай без умывания сегодня, что ли. Не такие уж мы и грязные. Ботинки сняли, уже хорошо. Спи — спи, это я так.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Еще один «плохой день», сразу видно, хотя присматриваться, по правде говоря, у меня уже не было сил. Но... аж воздух ведь сгустился.

— Как день?

— Как обычно.

Плохой день, ох, плохой день.

— Настроение неважное?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто так.

— Из вежливости?

— А у меня вот отличный день. Два раза был у Министра. Напугал до чертиков девчонку с половину меня размером. Очень надо было. Мотался по Лютному. Там сейчас знаешь как интересно? Как бы объяснить... чувствуется, что рост, бум, деньги у людей водятся. Ты там когда последний раз был? Сходи, очень здорово, ничего похожего на старый добрый Лютный. Жалко, у меня мало времени было и много дел. Что там еще? Боюсь вот, что одного малолетнего идиота кое-кто нашел раньше меня, потому что там, куда он может пойти, его нет.

— Что за тон?

Я рывком сел на диване.

— Тон? Не знаю. Устал я, Северус. Даже передать не могу, как устал.

Северус долго молчал, потом сказал, будто выдавил из себя:

— Тебе постелить здесь?

Я опять лег, уставился в облупленный потолок. Эх, ведь каждая трещинка на нем была мне знакома.

— Нет. Все равно сейчас не засну. Хотя... нет, постели, если тебе не сложно, но чуть позже. Спасибо, Северус. И все-таки, как дела?

— Как обычно.

— Забыл пообедать? — Северус не отвечал. — Что-то не так?

— Не выдумывай.

— Ты хотел что-то мне сказать.

— Поттер, я сказал тебе не выдумывать.

— О чем-то поговорить.

— Поттер!

— Я же вижу.

— Ты смотришь в потолок!

— Даже так вижу. Скажи мне. Просто скажи. Я спрошу, а ты скажи. У меня нет сил что-то придумывать, — Северус молчал. — Ладно, как хочешь.

— Я хотел поговорить о границах!

О границах, надо же, какая странная тема. О контрабанде, что ли?

— Давай о границах.

— Ты устал.

— О границах какой страны?

— О личных границах, Поттер!

Ох, вон оно что. Как же это я...

— А. Извини. Заработался совсем. Так что с личными границами? Чьи границы?

Хотя и так было понятно.

Я опять сел, чтобы его видеть. Личные границы — тема, наверное, серьезная, правда, мне все равно хотелось отложить разговор на... лучше бы на неопределенное будущее. Хотя бы на завтра. Но опыт подсказывал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Северус выглядел... обиженно, что ли.

— Ты устал.

— Правда. А ты расстроен. Расскажи мне. Все равно ведь расскажешь, так лучше побыстрее.

Вот этого не стоило говорить. Он вскочил на ноги, плохой признак. На пол полетели блокноты, журнальный столик опрокинулся.

— Только без вихрей! — выпалил я, и это, конечно, не улучшило ситуацию.

— Знаешь ли, Поттер... Вот в этом и дело, вот в этом...

— В чем?

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь!

— Я в плохой форме. Я не понимаю.

— Эти отношения бесперспективны!

— Что? Я как-то потерял нить разговора... Ты о чем?

Я лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что могло случиться на этот раз. Хотя... могло ведь ничего и не случаться. Он что-то вспомнил, что-то ему показалось, что-то придумал и целый день думал только об этом. Сколько раз так было. Да еще не ел, не выходил на улицу, целый день занимался бессмысленной, никому не нужной работой... От нее одной можно свихнуться. Он поссорился со всеми, с кем только мог, он... я все никак не мог сформулировать... Мысль потерялась.

Он, видимо, собирался отвечать, но я уже не был готов слушать.

— Стой. Стой. Послушай. У меня неприятности. Я очень устал и хреново себя чувствую. Я... не могу сейчас говорить о твоих личных границах. По крайней мере... вот так говорить.

— Ха! То, о чем я говорил! — вскричал Северус торжествующе. — Вот оно, началось! Если ты от меня устал, Поттер...

— Я устал от работы, — пробормотал я. Это все было как-то...

— Где твои обещания, Поттер? Да ты ведь просто лжец!

Я смотрел на его ботинки, аккуратные, начищенные. В последние полгода он стал ухаживать за обувью.

— Просто... сделай что-нибудь, — сказал я. Но слишком тихо. — Что угодно. Поешь. Найди работу. Один раз не поддайся паранойе. Сделай что-нибудь. Я не могу все сделать за тебя.

— Вот оно «ты мне нравишься таким, какой есть», — теперь Северус уже просто шипел. Я не поднимал взгляд, не хотел его таким видеть. — Вот оно!

— Ты мне нравишься. Но мне нужна помощь...

— Ненавижу!

— Мне нужна помощь.

Заскрипела лестница, хлопнула дверь. Северус ушел наверх.

— Ну и что я делаю не так? — спросил я у опрокинутого журнального столика. — Что исправить? А?

Северус спустился через час. Я пытался заснуть на диване, но не вышло. Аппарировать домой в таком состоянии не рискнул, а северусов камин не был подключен к сети. Так что я просто сидел и рассматривал потертый ковер. Потом запихивал в себя найденный на кухне староватый, но еще съедобный бифштекс, составлял план на завтрашний... уже сегодняшний день, восстанавливал в памяти то, что рассказала Марина.

Она вспомнила много о том, где может залечь раненый Раду, — они успели помотаться — но почти ничего не знала о его нынешних делах. Он говорил ей, что скоро у них появятся деньги, а у нее — хороший адвокат. И даже рассказывал, что ее совсем отмажут или дадут сбежать, она не совсем поняла, но, в общем, скоро они будут в Аргентине. Кто-то ему что-то такое обещал.

И ладно бы только «отмазать», может, этот романтический юноша решил, что я, как болтают про всех геев, мгновенно прельщусь первой же предложенной мне задницей, тем более юной и мускулистой, и все устрою. Ну, смутные у человека представления и об Англии, и о правоохранительной системе, и о геях. Бывает. Но Марина настаивала, что Раду говорил о каких-то обещаниях. Кто-то его научил, подал ему идею, обнадежил.

Клан Мокану или Копоша? В Румынии других игроков нет. Или наши? Но кто? Кто?

Как раз когда я рисовал схему, чтобы получше представлять исходные, пришел Северус. Тихо, молча. Сел напротив. Долго сидел. Я не пытался делать вид, будто продолжаю писать, но взгляд не поднимал.

— Прости меня.

Я вздохнул.

— Уже простил.

— Что? — кресло, на котором он сидел, скрипнуло. — Я... я... наговорил ерунды. Не думай, что я не ценю то, что ты для меня делаешь.

— Не думаю. Знаю, что ценишь.

— Ты... так много для меня делаешь.

— Да?

— Да. Очень много.

— Я не уверен, что это все тебе нужно. И...

Я не знал, как сказать: ведь мне иногда, изредка бывает нужно, чтобы и для меня что-то сделали. Никак не выходило подобрать слова. Я ведь просил его о помощи, я просил, но...

— Нужно. Если бы не ты... не знаю, как бы я жил... и жил бы вообще...

— Эй... ну вот давай без этого...

— Это так. Я не собираюсь тебе врать и... Прости! Ты так нужен мне.

Я больше не мог смотреть в эту чертову бумажку.

Обычно бледные щеки Северуса немного порозовели. Он судорожно сжимал руки и смотрел на меня так... так...

— Правда?

— Я знаю, что иногда веду себя... я невыносим. Так всегда было. У меня... отвратительный характер, неприятные привычки. Я просто не умею общаться с людьми, — Северус расцепил наконец руки, но только для того, чтобы одной тут же ухватиться за подлокотник кресла, а второй начать теребить пуговицу одного из карманов мантии. — Ненавижу, что приходится это говорить. Ненавижу!

Он дернул пуговицу, бросил на меня злобный взгляд.

— Ты не должен.

— Не тебе определять, что я должен, а что нет! И вообще... Прости. Я не должен был кричать. Меня ненавидят и презирают, и заслуженно. Наверное, я просто безнадежен. Я никогда не изменюсь. Понимаю, что жалок сейчас, — он пнул ногой журнальный столик. — Я... теперь ничего не стою на самом деле, и все время боюсь, что ты наконец это разглядишь. Раз уж ты смирился с моей... внешностью... Но это ведь еще хуже... внешности. Разглядишь и тогда... конечно... ты не сможешь быть со мной... а ведь ты мне так нужен!

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал я. — Не говори чепухи, я люблю тебя.

В следующую секунду я уже сжимал его в объятьях, вжимался в него или вжимал его в себя, это худое жилистое, желанное тело, эта обманчивая хрупкость... сгорая от страсти, или любви, или чего-то еще... мне было все равно.

— Какая ерунда, я люблю тебя.

— Гарри...

Я чувствовал себя... всесильным. Я все могу, моя любовь все может, она так велика, она переполняет меня всего. Сколько угодно усилий, неважно сколько времени... Это магия, да, это и есть настоящая магия.

— Сейчас я докажу тебе, сейчас ты увидишь... и про внешность... Я все сделаю...

Я принялся сдирать с него мантию, он помогал мне.

Я знал, что могу сделать его счастливым, и это знание переполняло меня почти невыносимой радостью.

 

## Глава 7

  


***-*-***

**Рассказывает Гарри Поттер**

Утром нашелся Раду. Приполз чуть ли не на карачках в одно из мест, о которых говорила Марина. Я так понимаю — помирать, потому что в эту двести лет назад заброшенную деревню ирландских волшебников наведываются разве что туристы, причем исключительно с мая по сентябрь. Ранен он был не слишком серьезно. Если бы ему оказали первую помощь, обошлось бы коротким недомоганием, но парень, видно, хорошо вошел в роль загнанного зверя. Вот его на природу и потянуло. Или это детские воспоминания о счастливых годах в драконьем питомнике? Первая любовь, все такое.

Нет, Мокану все-таки давно уже потеряли хватку. Кому пришло в голову растить в заповеднике мальчика, для которого грелось место водящего среди рэкетиров? Хоть бы натаскали его как-то, что ли. Конечно, когда на него начали давить, он взбрыкнул. Еще и девчонку с собой утащил. Хотя... еще неизвестно, кто кого тащил, поспешил я с выводами.

Без медицинской помощи, да при октябрьской погоде наш юный Ланселот загнулся бы как раз к следующему утру. Так сказали медики. И выгнали меня, не дав толком с ним поговорить.

Впрочем, как с ним говорить, если у него одна Марина что на уме, что на языке?

Разве что пару слов из него удалось вытянуть. Он понятия не имел, почему вдруг люди Копоша им заинтересовались, но был уверен, что нанимал его не румын.

Остальное, сказали, завтра.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Флорин Копош**

Это был неприятный разговор. С дядей. Ну, думаю — все, конец мне, поеду в Румынию, в задницу, буду там гусей пасти. Но вот как-то выкрутился. Наплел, что все улажу. А то паника, вопли, торговлю с Англией уже и похоронили, и бюджет на следующий год туда же. Клялся я и божился, что ничего с торговлей не случится, договорюсь, на пузе ползать буду, ботинки лизать... Дядя только так и понимает — чтобы на пузе. Язык без костей, наврать что угодно можно.

А сами... присылают не людей, а просто отбросы какие-то. Этот Чезар... ну придумал, ну учудил. Я ведь с мальцом этим, с Раду, поговорить хотел. Малец дерганый, точно. Орет и сам в драку лезет. Хотя мы его не трогали. Но пусть бы себе дергался. Нас много, он один — незачем было его дрянью всякой проклинать. Нехорошо вышло. Любой заподозрит, что мы его порешить хотели. А он же Мокану, хоть и беглый и, по всему видать, немного полоумный. План был такой: поговорить ласково в укромном местечке и все. А тут Чезар, а тут еще этот аврор! Ох, как нехорошо вышло.

В Темзу бы этого Чезара, а нельзя. А как хочется. Как же хочется-то... Его даже властям не сдашь, козлом отпущения. А как бы славно получилось. И не видеть его больше у себя под боком. Но папа у него...

День ушел, чтобы все обмозговать. Со всеми связался, договорился, со своими утряс. Чезара спрятали и заперли от греха подальше. И пошел я. Не на пузе, но все равно неприятно. Выставили себя полными... Но все уладил просто на отлично.

Эх, такой был план. Я уже думал: как хорошо вышло — малец, считай, потерялся, ни слуху, ни духу, все ищут, а мне его тут прямо в руки тычут и под нос суют. Заблудший Мокану. Я бы его под крыло взял. Можно сказать, помощь предложить ему собирался. Так нет же! А все Чезар, будь он неладен, и его папа, когда ж он уже наконец сдохнет.

 

 

***-*-***

**Рассказывает Сэм «Гэмджи»**

В последнее время мой шрамоголовый друг частенько выглядел как зомби, но вот такого, кажется, еще не бывало. Лицо — труп обыкновенный, несвежий, глаза... как раз на два Саурона хватит.

Как он приполз из Мунго, я ему говорю:

— Рассказывай, что там у тебя с твоим патлатым.

Он давай отнекиваться — времени нет, завал, пиздец — пришлось припереть к стенке. Обошлось без «коленом по яйцам», друг все-таки, с друзьями надо ласково. Хватило зеркала и вопроса, куда бы он отправил аврора, который приперся на работу с такой мордой, и какими словами? Работничек хренов. Раду он пойдет сторожить. Мало у нас сторожей, бля.

Нет, переоценил он свои силы.

Минут пятнадцать он мне «кратко рассказывал».

Ну что, я врать плохо умею, говорю как есть. А — Снейп козел, Б — Поттер идиот. Оба — ну просто какие-то истеричные дамы из сериального мыла.

Тут последовала еще одна речь, минут на десять. Даже так, говорю. Ладно, Снейп — охуевший козел, на рудники его, желательно, чтобы даже совы туда не летали, у Поттера — полный пиздец в голове, раз он все делает, лишь бы драгоценный Северус мог охуевать и дальше. Так доходчивее?

Ну а что, я матершинница с детства, и, кстати, очень помогает в работе, главное — правильную работу найти.

Мы бы еще с Поттером поспорили, но тут на нас свалились новости.

Патлатая сволочь заходила на квартиру к Раду, искала его. Вот так, с утречка. А у нас там, понятное дело, человек стоит, и Снейпа он узнал.

Дальше было... у меня внезапно обнаружилась жилетка, только Поттер не собирался ею пользоваться. Он просто сидел, и было видно, как у него в голове складывается пазл. Я на это посмотрела, положила прибор на работу и следующие несколько часов от Поттера ни на шаг не отходила. Тут как раз румыны проклюнулись, начались полуофициальные шевеления.

Поттер через пять минут после новости, как пазл сложил, конечно, побежал горы сворачивать и все утрясать, но я за ним след в след. Хорошо, что жратва, питье какое-никакое и небольшая аптечка у меня всегда с собой, есть что дураку этому в глотку залить, чтобы до вечера дотянул. Потому что его ж не остановишь. Ну и настырных отгоняла, кто не в тему лез — понятно, что ему не до текучки. Я ж матершинница, мне это легко.

 

 

***-*-***

Небольшая полутемная комната, слышны два голоса.

— Что случилось?

Пауза.

— Почему молчишь?

Снова пауза.

— Ты плохо выглядишь.

— Тебе привет от Раду Мокану.

— О!

Молчание.

— Ты знаешь.

— Знаю. Он, кстати, в Мунго.

— В Мунго?

— Да. Хорошо, что жив.

— С ним что-то случилось? Я не понимаю.

— А я не хочу объяснять. Он в Мунго. Все вышло не очень хорошо, но ты в безопасности. У меня был длинный разговор с Министром. Неприятный.

— Прости...

— Нет! Давай без этого. Лучше объясни мне зачем. Я догадываюсь, но хотел бы от тебя услышать.

Молчание.

— Ну? Ты только что собирался прощения просить. Так вместо этого окажи мне небольшую услугу — расскажи.

— Я... боялся.

— Чего ты боялся?

— Гарри, Гарри, просто... я слишком стар для тебя.

— Ты решил проверить, не поведусь ли я на молоденького красавчика?

Невнятный звук.

— Я не повелся.

— Гарри, ты не понимаешь, ты никогда не был в моем положении. Меня... меня разрывает на куски. Да, я ревнив! Эта ревность... просто ослепляет меня, сводит меня с ума. Ты должен меня понять. Ты должен. Представь себя на моем месте — ты, молодой, блестящий, вокруг столько соблазнов, и я...

— Да, ты.

— Я не хочу тебя потерять. Я не могу тебя потерять! Я сижу здесь, будто запертый, а ты где-то там... Это невыносимо! Я ненавижу это!

Глухой звук удара по дереву.

— Попробуй понять меня!

— Я понимаю, Северус. С самого начала. А ты меня?

— Нет, ты послушай... Если бы я мог хоть что-то сделать... Я люблю тебя. Я бы жизнь отдал за тебя. Ты мне не веришь?

— Верю. А ты мне?

— Ты мне не веришь... Тебе не нужна моя жизнь. Она просто не нужна. Я не знаю, как мне с этим жить. Как?

Снова глухой звук удара по дереву.

— Да, я сделал... то, что я сделал, да, это было глупо, предательски, подло...

— Это только громкие слова, Северус. Не надо.

— Не надо меня оправдывать! Я так виноват перед тобой...

— Нет, я не хочу это слышать. Зачем ты рассказал Раду, что я вытащу из тюрьмы его подружку?

— Я не рассказывал, он это сам придумал. Я только подтвердил. Он хотел это услышать. Гарри, ему нужны были деньги, очень. Я хорошо заплатил... И собирался в конце заплатить еще больше. Расстался бы со всем, что накопил за последние два года.

— Молчи. Ты о нем беспокоился, да? Ну так я тебе скажу — я его свел с человеком из клана Копоша, они его примут и девушке его помогут — деньгами, адвокатом. Если повезет, отделается условным. Я сегодня полдня бегал, чтобы это устроить. Скажи мне вот еще что. Зачем ты пытался завести себе тайные источники в румынском посольстве? Они о Раду и думать забыли, а тут ты, и Раду в это время, не скрываясь никак, вертится возле меня. Я никак не могу понять.

Пауза.

— Хотел навести справки об этом Раду.

— И все?

— И все.

— Ясно. Просто обычная паранойя. Как я не догадался. Ха.

— Гарри...

— Знаешь, Северус, ты очень далеко зашел.

— Нет! Нет... Послушай меня. Ты не понимаешь! Ты должен меня понять. Ты... никто никогда не относился ко мне так, как ты. Никто не давал мне то, что даешь ты. Наверное, никто никогда меня не любил... только ты... за все время. За все эти годы! Но что если ты ошибался? Если хотел чего-то другого? Кого-то другого. И просто не мог меня оставить? Я... только дал тебе шанс выбрать что-то еще. Я хотел знать правду. Гарри, теперь, когда я знаю, как это, я не могу этого лишиться. Ты должен остаться, ты обязан...

— Знаешь, вот что меня особенно... последние два дня я был по уши в проблемах, к которым ты приложил руку, как оказалось. Я приходил к тебе, а ты едва со мной разговаривал. Мы говорили только о тебе. И ничто в тебе не шевельнулось... Эх, да что там... пойду я прогуляюсь.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, я все для тебя сделаю... Гарри! Наказывай меня как хочешь, только не уходи...

— О, Мерлин. Да не хочу я тебя наказывать. Я пошел, извини. У меня был тяжелый день.

 

 

**Эпилог**

В одной из статуй по другую сторону фонтана я сразу же узнал Щелкунчика. У меня в детстве была книжка. Неподалеку, рядом со скамейкой, нашелся Мышиный король, все его семь голов были повернуты в разные стороны. Еще там были девочка в пышном платьице, женщина с волшебной палочкой — забавно, на конце палочки умостилась маленькая золотая звездочка, вот уж наколдуешь с таким набалдашником... А дальше я разглядывать не стал, вернулся к карлику.

Наверное, я долго смотрел на металлически поблескивающего карлика, безучастно скользил взглядом по уродливым чертам, бездумно рассматривал освещенные лунным светом резные подлокотники кресла, на которое карлик опирался. Потом стал вспоминать.

И вот я уже думаю о тонких губах, так часто кривящихся в иронической улыбке, морщинке на лбу, длинных пальцах, о руках, судорожно комкающих мантию. Обо всех этих мелочах, не имеющих значения для других людей.

Как же плохо должно быть сейчас Северусу... Для него прямо сейчас осуществляются самые ужасные из его кошмаров. Он наверняка в отчаянии и казнит самого себя. Да, есть за что, но... Да, он зашел слишком далеко, но... Да, последствия нехороши, да-да, все правда, но...

Он ведь готов был унизиться... он, кажется, едва удерживался от того, чтобы хватать меня за руки. Как же ранена его гордость.

А я сильный. Это правда. Я пережил этот день и ничего со мной не случилось. Жив. Неужели я не в состоянии переступить через это, справиться? Стоит только прислушаться к себе. Я могу. А если могу, значит должен.

Сердце сжимается от нежности, ноет...

Да, да, это и есть любовь. Это она.

И не только в самопожертвовании дело. Меня тоже ждет награда.

Я так устал. Я едва справился с чувством безнадежности, когда говорил с Северусом, слушал его ответы. Но я никогда не остановлюсь. И однажды, придет такой день, и моя любовь, наша страсть все изменят. Обязательно. Я просто чувствую это. И поэтому я найду силы. Еще раз. Всегда. Вот сейчас...

Я осматриваюсь, чтобы убедиться, что никого нет поблизости, и аппарирую.

Дверь открыта, светится на фоне ночи прямоугольником. В небольшой комнате, на полу, скорчившись возле кресла, сидит человек, черные спутанные волосы свесились на лицо. Он слышит шаги, поворачивается. Произносит неверяще:

— Ты вернулся.

— Конечно. Как иначе. Слушай, дверь открыта, холодно, а ты на полу. Давай я тебе помогу.

 

 

 

_Примечание от автора._

_Были использованы отрывки и образы из следующих известных текстов:_

_— Тира Ног, "Тернии взросления";_

_— Mummica, "Лучше поздно";_

_Большое спасибо.  
_


End file.
